


Suspended Pleasure

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Crying, Dominance, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, Missionary Position, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai hadn’t expected to see James Ironwood – General and Headmaster of Atlas – slumming it in the same bars he went to. He also hadn’t expected James to know one of his biggest secrets and, instead of shaming him, offer him a night of pleasure he had never expected to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mantisbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/gifts).



> Please make sure you read the tags!
> 
> This was supposed to be a short little fic, proving I could write James and Tai having missionary sex. But then IDS had a chat and ideas were spawned and this happened. 
> 
> I'm honestly not that sorry.

Tai hadn’t expected to see James Ironwood – General and Headmaster of Atlas – slumming it in the same bars he went to. He also hadn’t expected James to look so…so relaxed and at home. Tai expected it from _Qrow_ , but, well…James and Qrow did spend a lot of time together, it wasn’t that surprising that some of Qrow’s bad habits had rubbed off on James.

“Hey,” he slid into the stool next to James. “Never thought I’d see you here.”

James glanced over at him, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Qrow recommended it.” He nodded at the plate in front of him. “He assured me that the fried pickles here are the best he’s ever eaten, and that it would be an injustice if I never tried them at least once.”

Tai grinned. “Qrow said that?”

James grinned back. “Maybe not in so many words, but yes, he did.”

Tai snagged one of the fried pickles off James’ plate, dunked it in the side bowl of ranch, and popped it into his mouth. “He’s right,” he said after he swallowed. “It would be sad for you to never try them at least once.” He stole another pickle and ate it. “So what do you think?”

“What do I think about what?” James asked. He watched as Tai kept stealing more and more of his food, an amused twist to his lips. “The food? Or the fact that you keep eating it?”

Tai paused, a fried pickle hallway to his mouth and then shrugged. “Both, I guess.” He tossed the pickle into his mouth and wiped his fingers off on the stack of napkins resting on the table.

“The fried pickles aren’t bad,” James admitted. He ate one, chewing slowly, his eyes on Taiyang. “But stealing other people’s food is wrong, don’t you think?” Tai froze and stared at James, James who settled one arm on the bar and rested his chin in his palm, still watching Tai. “Wouldn’t you agree, Tai? Doesn’t it deserve a little…punishment?”

James’ voice was low, his words meant only for them, but Tai still shivered and glanced nervously around, hoping nobody had heard James. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said quietly, but he couldn’t slow his breathing. He knew his eyes were wide and hopeful and he clenched his hands into fists, resting them on the bar to try and keep still.

“Don’t you?” James murmured. “Do you remember, a few months back, you were at a little club in the northwest quadrant of Vale.”

Taiyang sucked in a sharp breath and stared at James even harder. “You were there?”

James nodded and ate another fried pickle. “I hadn’t been in awhile. It’s rather hard to attend since I live in Atlas, but…as I was in town…” his voice trailed off and he tapped his fingers slowly against the bar. “I hadn’t expected to see you - of all people – there,” he echoed Tai’s own words back at him.

“It’s not what you think it is,” Tai said quickly.

James raised an eyebrow. “You had a blindfold on and a cock down your throat. What am I supposed to think it was?”

Tai flushed and stammered and James raised a hand. Tai shut up.

“I’m not judging you, Tai,” James said quietly. “Do you so quickly forget that I was there? You couldn’t see it,” Tai flushed again and James’ lips quirked in the faintest of smiles, “but I was a willing participant that night.” Tai went still, surprise rippling through him and James’ smile twisted. “I’m not judging you,” James said again, “after all, I understand the release that can be found in such activities, the trust that is both given and earned.” He looked away from Tai and toyed with the remaining pickles, pushing them around the little plastic boat they came in.

“Why are you telling me this?” Tai finally asked. He didn’t know what to think of James Ironwood talking to him about this, but he didn’t want to leave either.

“Why?” James hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe because I know you’ll understand. Or maybe,” he looked up and caught Tai’s eyes, sending a shiver down Tai’s spine. “Maybe I can offer you a better escape than this bar can.”

Tai broke the stare, laughing nervously. “And if I’m not interested?”

“Then you’re not interested,” James told him. “We stay here, you keep stealing my food, we talk, and then when we leave we go our separate ways. Still friends, I would hope.”

James fell quiet as Tai stared at the bar, thinking furiously. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust James, he did, for all that he hadn’t really met with him much, it was more that…well. Tai hadn’t expected he knew to ever figure out how much he liked being on his knees, how much he liked having someone else tell him what to do, how much he simply wanted to please.

Summer had known, but that was Summer. She knew everything.

James, on the other hand…Tai bit his lip and glanced at James out of the corner of his eyes. “And if I say yes?”

James didn’t quite smile, but Tai could tell he was amused. “Then I let you keep stealing my food until you’re done and then we leave.” His eyes darkened. “And we allow ourselves to become better acquainted.” He nudged the boat of fried pickles towards Tai and settled back into his seat.

Tai ate a handful, still thinking, and then nodded slowly. “Let’s go.”

* * *

An hour and a half later Tai was starting to question whether or not he had been ready for this, but his mind blanked pleasantly as James nudged the plug deeper into his ass.

“Still with me?” James murmured, and Tai nodded quickly.

“Yes,” he moaned, voice thick with arousal and pain. His calves ached and he tried to lean back against James subtly, to take some of the pressure off but James stepped back at the last moment and Tai gasped as he felt the rope tied around the base of cock and balls tug sharply upwards. He pushed himself back up on his toes, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to slow his breathing.

James tsked at him. “Really, Tai, I thought you knew better.” He stroked a hand across Tai’s thigh, up his belly and dragged his nails across Tai’s already reddened chest. “As wonderful as this is, I’m not that distracted.”

“It was worth a shot,” Tai joked weakly. He tried to lean forward, so it was easier to balance, but James had secured another rope to the collar around his neck, and as Tai leaned forward he felt the padded leather cutting off his air. He jerked upright, accidentally setting his weight down on his heels and groaned as he felt the pull on his balls. He scrambled back up, panting, his body shuddering with pain.

James stood there, watching, a satisfied smile on his face as he kept running his hand across Tai’s skin. His hand slipped down to trace the edge of the blue plug nestled inside Tai, gently twisting it until it was resting against Tai’s prostate.

Tai shivered and tip-toed to the side, then back as the collar tightened. He felt James pulling the plug out and then pushing it back in, fucking him with shallow thrusts and occasionally turning it, the lube letting it slide in and out of Tai smoothly.

“What should I do with you?” James whispered. He reached around Tai and rested his flesh hand on Tai’s stomach and then slid it down until it was resting right above Tai’s cock. “I could leave you like this until you have no choice but to fall,” Tai shivered, his cock twitching, and James twisted his fingers through the blond curls surrounding the base of his cock. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Tai could feel James’ other hand curve over his hip and then James walked his fingers over his ass cheek. “You would try,” _tap_ “to be so,” _tap_ “eager to please,” _tap_ “wouldn’t you?” _tap_

Tai whimpered as he felt James tap the bottom of the plug. Every little tap brushing against his prostate and sending tiny little zings of pleasure up his spine.

“Well?” James rested the flat off his hand against the plug and pushed gently. Tai grunted and bowed his head, overwhelmed, and then choked as the collar tugged at him. He started to raise his head when James pushed harder – his other hand was stroking his cock gently - and Tai’s vision grayed as pleasure swamped him.

He fell forward, the collar digging into his flesh, but he didn’t care. James continued stroking Tai slowly but he leaned in, until Tai’s hip was pressed against James’ front. “You didn’t answer,” James told him, and bit down slowly on Tai’s shoulder.

Tai struggled to raise his head, but it was hard to concentrate, with James’ teeth in his shoulder, his hand on his cock, the plug moving in his ass, the pain in his balls and cock. “Please,” he moaned, when his head was straight again.

James let go of his shoulder and licked at the marks he’d left behind. “I didn’t ask you to beg, Tai.” He licked his way across Tai’s shoulder, tasting the sweat that had started to cover Tai’s body an hour ago. “I asked you a question.”

“I…,” Tai struggled to think, to say what James wanted him to say, but he _couldn’t think._ “I…”

“That’s not an answer,” James told him, and then his teeth were sinking into the skin just beneath the collar, the pain sharp and sudden and _so good._

Tai’s knees buckled, his left foot slipping, and his body screamed at him as the rope yanked at his balls and his cook. He keened and tried to push himself back up, but James was a deadweight against him as he continued to bite and suck at Tai’s neck.

Tai had just managed to get his foot back under him, had just started to push himself back up, the pain lessening, when James twisted the plug sharply and Tai lost his balance again.

Tai jerked and then screamed, his eyes wide as he struggled to pull himself back up _again_. James kissed the back of his neck, just above the collar, and then he stepped away, letting go of the plug and watching Tai as he hung, his feet scrambling for purchase.

By the time Tai managed to push himself to his toes he was panting and was covered in sweat. James stepped in front of him and Tai stared at him, his eyes wet with tears and his lips red and swollen from where he’d bitten them. James reached out and cupped Tai’s cheek, smoothing a thumb over the tear tracks.

“Are you still with me?” he asked again, and Tai nodded painfully. James smiled at him and let his hand slide back until it tangled in Tai’s hair. He raked his fingers across Tai’s scalp, smiling as Tai shuddered and closed his eyes. “Good,” he said softly, “you’re doing well, Tai.”

Tai shuddered again and licked his lips. “Yes,” he rasped, “yes.”

James’ smile grew wider. “ _Very_ good, Tai.” He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Tai’s cock, feeling it hard and hot in his hand, and wet with Tai’s precome. He drew his hand up, letting just the pads of his fingers tickle up Tai’s cock. He stopped when he reached the head of Tai’s cock and brushed his fingers gently against him. Tai started and then bit his lips, his eyes still closed, as he tried to hold still.

James looked down and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he saw Tai’s legs trembling. He touched a finger to the tip of Tai’s cock and then ran it around in a circle, the pressure lighter and lighter, until Tai was trying to push himself up even more on his tiptoes, his back arching as he tried to jerk his hips forward.

James lifted his finger away and Tai let out a frustrated sob. “Look at me,” James told him firmly, and Tai cracked open teary eyes to stare at him. “I promise that you will get to come,” James said, “but that doesn’t mean you get to decide when it happens.” He brought his finger back down to rest at the base of Tai’s cock, and then ran it across the line where rope met skin. “Do you understand?”

Tai nodded frantically and then froze when he jerked his head forward too far. “Words, Tai,” James warned, and Tai swallowed hard.

“Yes,” he whispered, and then moaned brokenly as James tugged on his hair, pulling his head back until his neck was a smooth curve, the collar resting securely against it.

James ran his finger up and down Tai’s cock, again and again until Tai was shaking. He trailed his fingers down to touch Tai’s balls, smoothing his thumbs over them until Tai cried out. James smiled and then moved his hand down even further, to the strip of skin behind Tai’s balls and stroked it. Tai started and one knee went out but James caught him before he could fall again.

Tai blinked at him and James waited until Tai had his feet back under him before moving his hand back between Tai’s legs. “Come now, Tai, surely you have more stamina than that.” He reached back and tickled the edge of Tai’s hole. “I thought you were a hunter.”

Tai groaned low in his throat and James let out a low chuckle. “Shall we see how long you can last?” He didn’t wait for Tai to respond, but wrapped his hand back around Tai’s cock and began to stroke him in slow, languid movements. He pressed a kiss to Tai’s jaw and then pulled his hair tighter until Tai was groaning again.

James didn’t bother with finding a rhythm. He stroked Tai slowly, softly, so quickly Tai whined in displeasure. He twisted his hand, let his nails catch against Tai’s skin and Tai gasped, his cock twitching eagerly against James’ palm. James slowed when he sensed Tai was close and Tai’s eyes shot open in silent protest. James grinned and raised his eyebrows at Tai; Tai pressed his lips shut and stared back at James.

“Oh Tai,” James said mournfully, “did you not learn?” He sped up his movement, jerking Tai’s cock faster and faster until Tai was panting and gasping for air, his muscles straining, his hips snapping up and down, and he was going to come. James could see the way Tai’s muscles were tensing, the way he had pushed himself up to his very tiptoes….and he stepped away.

Tai growled and fought to keep trusting his hips forward, trying to drive himself over the edge….it was so close, he was _so close_ , but there was nothing to grind against, nothing but empty air and Tai sobbed as he felt his body shake with anger and want.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” James asked. He stepped behind Tai this time, grinding his own erection against Tai’s ass and Tai whimpered at the feel of cloth and metal rubbing against his skin. James made sure to stay away from the plug in Tai’s ass, focusing instead on one of Tai’s ass cheeks, then the other, until Tai was breathing normally and his cock, while still full, wasn’t as red and heavy as before.

He reached around Tai and palmed him. Tai hissed in a breath; his arms tensed and the rope above Tai fluttered as he fought to keep from moving. “Ready?” James asked, and then he was stroking Tai again, slower than before, but now his erection was pressing against the plug, and he was grinding his hips down against Tai and the plug was shifting inside of Tai with each movement. Tai gritted his teeth but he couldn’t stop the sobs as James held him tighter and stroked harder, going slower and slower until all Tai could think about was the never ending pleasure pain that flowed through him.

James nuzzled the back of Tai’s neck, licking and kissing above the collar, and Tai’s breathes grew shallower as James’ hand sped up. “Please,” Tai begged, “please I, please, please, _please_. I was _good.”_ His voice broke as James bit down on his neck, opposite the mark from earlier, and as James sucked on his skin, his hand twisted over Tai’s cock, and Tai was coming with a wail, his body arching against James’ body and his vision blacking out.

His cock and balls were unbound when he came back to himself; he was leaning against James and James was carefully undoing the knot at the back of Tai’s collar. It wasn’t long until Tai felt the tension unravel and he let his head fall forward to rest against James’ shoulder.

James smoothed a hand over Tai’s curls and then he was stepping away. Tai let out a low whine but James kissed him gently on the forehead and kept walking to the pulley that held the rope keeping Tai’s arms up. He untied the knot there and slowly introduced slack, watching as Tai was lowered to the ground, slow inch by slow inch until he was kneeling, his head bowed.

It took James even less time to undo the rope that had held Tai’s arms above his head and he gently lowered Tai’s arms to his side, careful not to overstrain his muscles even more.

Tai groaned as his arms were released; it hurt, but it was a good hurt, one that sent throbbing waves of pain through him to mix with the last remnants of his orgasm, until every throb of pain was shadowed by pleasure.

“Come on,” James said softly, and he helped Tai to his feet, one arm wrapped around Tai’s waist and led him to the bed.

Tai let James take most of his weight, uncaring that it threw him off balance, and drifted. The feeling of cool sheets shook him and he opened his eyes to see James sitting him down on the bed. “James,” he said with a sleepy smile.

James smiled back. “Hello, Tai.”

Tai reached up, ignoring the faint ache in his arms, and touched James’ belt. He frowned. “You didn’t…”

James shook his head and urged Tai further back onto the bed. “I didn’t,” he agreed, and gently pushed Tai back so he was lying down. “But I will.”

He sat back on his heels and unbuckled his belt, watching Tai the whole time. Tai watched him back, his eyes warm and hazy, his body limp beneath James. He licked his lips as James pushed down his pants and underwear - he’d taken his shirt off earlier – and arched lazily off the bed to press himself against James.

James pushed him down, his hands firm against Tai’s hips. “Be still,” he admonished, but Tai just grinned at him.

He stuck his tongue out at James and then his eyes widened when James leaned in quickly, catching his tongue between his teeth and holding it there. James gave him a stern look and Tai let his body relax even further into the bed.

James held his tongue for a second longer and then he let go. He gazed down at Tai, lust and want and something else in his eyes that Tai couldn’t name and brought a hand up to trace the curve of the collar.

“This fits you,” he told Tai softly. He brushed his fingers across the leather to rest in the hollow of Tai’s throat. “If I could,” James’ voice dropped to a low rumble and he ducked his head, scraping his teeth along Tai’s jaw. “If you were mine, I’d keep you in nothing else.”

Tai felt something flutter through him, and he moaned as James sucked a mark into the skin beneath his ear. He wanted to wrap his arms around James and hold him close but James had told him to stay still so he left his arms at his side and arched his neck instead, tilting his head so that James could reach his skin more easily.

James let out a growl of approval and the hand still on Tai’s hip clenched, fingers digging in tight enough that Tai knew he’d bruise and he welcomed it with the gleeful knowledge that he was being _good._

James lifted his head and Tai tried to catch his eye but James’ mouth was on his before he could. Tai whimpered and let it go, because James was kissing him like he meant to possess him, and Tai wanted more.

 He closed his eyes and kissed back; he wanted to carry James’ taste on his lips for the rest of the night and James seemed to want the same.

Tai didn’t know when James had moved, but he started when he felt the plug slowly being pulled out of him, and James swallowed his whine with another kiss, drinking down his cries and making Tai feel lightheaded.

Then the plug was gone and Tai moaned at the feeling of emptiness but James kissed him again, almost chastely, a mere brushing of lips before his fingers slid into Tai, wet from lube and cold from the metal that made them and Tai moaned louder.

James chuckled and pressed another closed mouth kiss to Tai’s lips and then he was stretching him, fingers scissoring and curling inside Tai. Tai shifted restlessly against the bed and James nipped his shoulder in warning. Tai stilled and James crooked fingers, searching and searching until he brushed against Tai’s prostate and Tai sucked in a gasp of air, his fingers twisting in the sheets.

“Open your eyes,” James murmured against Tai’s skin. He pulled his fingers out and spread Tai’s legs apart a little more until he was in place. He placed a hand against Tai’s face, the fingers still sticky with lube; their eyes met - James’ dark with arousal and Tai’s blurred from tears and his earlier release - and James slid in with a low groan.

He paused for a moment once he was inside Tai, letting himself adjust, and then he began to thrust into Tai, slow and deep, angling himself so that every slide in had Tai letting out little sobs as the pleasure built back up, almost too soon after his last one.

James leaned forward to bite at Tai’s shoulder again, the flash of pain grounding Tai and keeping him from being washed away completely. He clung to James now, his arms wrapped tightly around James’ shoulders and lifted his hips. “More,” he whispered, and James grunted in acknowledgment and sped up, his movements rough and a little jerky, but Tai wanted it, wanted more, and he placed his feet firmly against the bed and pushed his hips up to meet James’ thrust, driving James even further into him and making his back arch.

James let go of Tai’s shoulder and leaned up, kissing him roughly as he fucked into him, faster and faster until Tai couldn’t hear anything else but the slap of flesh on flesh and metal. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm creeping nearer and nearer, ready to crash over him at any second, and he waited for it, ready for it, but he wasn’t expecting James to wrap his hand around him and _pull_.

Tai came, his voice breaking as he thrust into James’ hand, spilling over his palm and stomach. He couldn’t remember how to breathe, and he struggled for air as James pounded into him before stiffening and coming with a soft groan.

They held themselves still for a few long moments, Tai remembering how to breathe and James struggling to slow his own. Tai was the first to move, unlocking his arms from around James’ shoulders and letting them flop limply to the bed.

James rolled away, falling to rest on his back next to Tai and reaching out to tug Tai closer. Tai let out a squeak as James hauled him on top of him. “I’m a mess,” he mumbled into James’ chest, and he felt James shrug.

“We can clean up later,” James told him. He kissed Tai slowly and then wrapped his arms around him. “Go to sleep.”

Tai rolled his eyes but snuggled closer to James, tucking his head against James’ shoulder and letting the cold metal steal his heat away. He could sleep, he decided. He smiled as James’ fingers petted his back softly and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
